Noxor: The demon of lust
by Zoroarrkk
Summary: Follow the story of Noxor, a corrupt shapeshifting demon who strayed from the usual demonic ways of soul harvesting to something... forbidden. Lust. (Note, hard core stuff contained in this. Read at your own risk. Watersports, blood/gore, non-consensual all included)
1. Prelude: The siege

It was just a normal day in the demon realm of Xelnaash. Demons floating around the town they lived in. It was only a small realm compared to other demonic habitats, but it was certainly a lively and thriving one. They had many alliances with other demonic forces, to go into the overworld and assault some mortal towns, taking their souls to their liking. Usual demonic stuff. They cover their tracks when going through portals back and forth dimensions. They would normally use the lava, but if they were sieging with their cavalry, they would create a warp to an underground temple, deep into some ruins somewhere on the side of a cliff. It was a nice hideout in the overworld, as it was abandoned and forgotten. No mortal had laid foot in there for centuries.

The rulers of the realm ordered for a new siege to happen, and it took place the night prior. I was successful, another small town wiped out and hundreds of souls harvested. It wasn't the best raid they had ever done, but certainly not the worst. Only a few demons had been slain, in their army of two hundred. They would all be speaking to themselves about how it went, how weird the overworld is. General chatter after a trip up to the overworld. That was until there was a loud screech coming from the castle. Every demon would freeze. There was no way, was there? The screech meant one thing, and one thing only. THEY were the ones being raided. The demons were on the back foot. They were unprepared. Many were wounded from the previous night, some were resting and others were nowhere to be seen. Their temple had been compromised, the portal still open. Thousands of humans, animals and anthropomorphs alike swarmed into the realm, weapons in arms. Guns, swords, claws, teeth. Even pitchforks and shovels from the farmers. It seemed that everyone, no matter if they were innocent civilian or trained soldier was taking part. To finally bring down these monstrous beasts!

They fought so well against a crippled, startled race. A massacre inducing. It would be pure carnage, as the fit demons would protect the injured, the young and the female. But they were having none of it. Every demon would join in, just like the overworld creatures. The battle would last a few hours, with the demons being victorious in holding their own. Just. The near one thousand population would have gone down to two hundred. The king and queen had died, as well as most of the army. All of the cavalry and domestic pets would be slaughtered. Out of the two hundred, only fifteen were female, and only two were children. None of the monarchy had lived to see another day. The realm of Xelnaash was broken apart.

In the coming days, the number of two hundred became one hundred and fifty. Some of the wounds were too large to heal in time. The village would clean up the battered village as best they could, making sure all of the slain of their own was tucked away in the unmanned castle and the fallen of the overworld were chucked in the lava to burn to a crisp. They wouldn't even bother taking their souls, as their own was too damaged. The cleanup would take five whole days, in which the number fell again to one hundred and twenty. Mourners were starting to lose their mind, seeing flashbacks of their beloved in battle, their screams of agony and then they limp body crashing onto the floor, never to move on its own accord again. They were going insane. They needed to somehow change something. Cling onto one bit of hope to restore the race and the realm, or else it would be all gone to waste….


	2. Chapter one: Creation

That is where a certain demon would step up. He was one of the few remaining military demons, going by the name of Czar. The reason he was in the army wasn't for his fighting skills. In fact, he played no part in the battles at all. He was the one to make the plans, and create the portals. He was a specialist in demonic magic. You need to be teleported, or need an item that was stuck? He was your guy. He had read of a ritual to mix the bodies, souls and brains of demons into one 'superdemon'. The town would have a vote to try the magic out, as a last hope to fix the mess. It was a clear cut in favour of yes.

And so, on the fifth night after the siege, they all gathered in the castle. In the throne room. They had taken the king's body, the lead sargent and also the strongest warrior they previously had. All three of them to be merged into one. There would be a circle of twenty around the bodies, and then two circles of fifty around that circle. All of the demons being present. The front twenty would start to hum and chant the spell that was needed, as Czar went forth and put a few drops of lava on each of the threes forehead. Nothing would seem to happen as minutes past by, but soon the spell would take shape, the ritual working. All three bodies would raise up in the air, being outlined with a green glow. The lava had burnt through the head of the three, a visible hole forming. They would suddenly clash together in the air, having no acting forces upon them, and the room would fill with the green glow, blinding them all for a few seconds. When it surpassed the bodies had disappeared, and on the floor, in the middle of them all, was a new demon. One that was crouched down, his eyes closed. As they slowly opened, there would be an uproar of cheers around through the room. The demon would be confused, as he had knowledge of who everyone is, but without knowing them. How? What happened?

"Hello. Great one. You must be confused. Please, let me introduce myself. My name is Czar, I am a mage in the army of Xelnaash. The realm you are currently in. Five days ago we suffered the largest raid, in fact the only raid, in our history. It wiped most of our population out. Including our king and some of our greatest warriors. We used a spell to combine the bodies of the king, the greatest warrior and the head sargent. And It has come back with you. You will be our new leader. Our savior. Our king."

Czar would say as he knelt down to the demon, before standing back up. The demon would need a name, and he already knew one.

"All hail Noxor! Our new king and the savior to our race!"

Czar would shout out to the crowd, as all one hundred and twenty, including Czar, would get on their knees to show respect to Noxor, who had now found himself stood up, looking over. He was very much confused, but he felt oddly… Proud?

After the ceremony, and all of the demons meeting and greeting their new ruler, they would flood out of the castle, back to the homes of the village. It had filled them with hope. However, this would be short lived, as the spell proved to be more of a hinderance than a help. Noxor had most if not all of the knowledge of the race, bar a few things, but he had no idea how to save them. He was a mere infant in that respect. The village would soon be overtaken with grief and hopelessness once more, and the residents would turn insane. Leading in them ending their life, not being able to take it any more.

By the time Noxor had completed the first week of his life, the population went to three. Just three. Two guards and Noxor. That was it. The guards would be almost brain dead, hence why the madness wouldn't affect them. They were there to guard the castle with their life and that is what they would do, despite the fact they had failed two weeks ago. Noxor would see the demons that had given him life pick themselves apart, one by one. It was heartbreaking. In that short space of time, he had learned a lot from the community, although he was left with many questions of which would never be answered.

Noxor would spend the next week alone, in the castle, sitting in the chair. With nothing to do, no-one to speak to, no-one to see, Noxor too would start to succumb to the insanity, slowly losing his fresh mind. He needed to find something to do, and quickly...


	3. Chapter two: Lust

Noxor would hate looking out at the villages that were encompassed around the castle, knowing what they held before his lifetime. Knowing who they belonged to. He couldn't take it any longer, and so him and the two guards would destroy it all. Every last bit, minus the castle. It would take them a few weeks, but eventually, all that remained in the small realm was the castle, the three demons, granite and lava. During the demolition, Noxor would also build in a spare room in the castle. Taking all the books from the library, and making his own in his lair.

After the completion, he would start to read through them, to one cure his boredom, and two discover what life was like before the siege, the bits he didn't know, before he was born. It was that day that he came across a dusty, half tattered journal named "Lustro: de journal of pleasurie!" (Or in english, Lust: The journal of pleasure!) It was hard to read, and was written by one of the crazed demons that had been banished into the chambers a few centuries ago, but Noxor became engrossed in what he was reading. It sounded so cool. How the demon would go into the overworld, snatch people and bring them down, just to fuck them and hear them scream. Noxor would actually get his first ever erection from this, seeing how long his cock actually was. What it was for other than urinating. It was like a teenager first hearing and seeing porn. Noxor would find himself overcome with hunger. The hunger for lust. He would soon finish the journal, and would read up for some incantations to go up to the overworld. Thus, Noxor, The demon of lust would be born.


	4. Chapter three: The first victim

After around a week of searching through the books, reading at least twenty on lust, how it was previously forbidden, and how it worked. Noxor was ready. Ready to go to the overworld and get his first thing to fuck. Who was to stop him now? The two guards? He would be able to kill them within seconds if they tried anything. Noxor ruled the realm now! He had taken a liking to the antics of the previous demon who had tried it. Loving the rape approach, and developing several kinks just from reading, such as watersports, BDSM and sadism. He wasn't fully sadistic, but he would love to shed some blood. He had gone to the chambers, that hadn't been opened for decades, and would have set everything up.

Using the materials he had collected from the town during its destruction, he would craft some steel chains, and would bolt them into the wall. Bending more steel into cuffs and doing the same. Making his first bondage set for his prey. He would build shelves as well, as he had read about the toys and equipment that the overworld mortals used. They intrigued him, so he must get some. Finally, he would give them a bed. Well, that might be an overstatement. Demons rarely slept, they never needed to. So a bed to him would just be a resting ground to lay on. He would have some hay laying around from the stables where the demonic horses used to live, before they were shot of course. He would make it into a cuboid shape and put it into the far corner. He didn't know that overworld creatures needed sleep.

The chamber, "Chambero 01" was ready. Noxor was ready. He had learnt that there would be a portal in the lava surrounding Xelnaash. It would take him to a deep seawater randomly in the overworld. So he would have to swim down, and then swim up. It sounded easy enough to him. He would walk out of the castle, something he hadn't done for days. Informing the guards of his plans, they would nod and agree to stand watch. That would make it so much easier. No questions asked, no trying to stop him. His wings would spread as he walked across the granite to the lava. And then he jumped in. The heat wouldn't be anything to him. It would be hotter than normal, but it would only feel like a summer's day of a human in comparison. The water, however, would nearly make him freeze. Having never felt or heard of water before, the sudden temperature drop would be a shock to the system, but Noxor pushed through and a few agonising seconds later, he would fly out of the water, high into the air of the overworld.

It would take Noxor around fifteen to twenty seconds to recuperate. The air was different, the temperature was different. He had never seen these green things which were everywhere. Left and right all he could see was green! He would try to get his bearings. After gaining his sense of direction, he would start to drift to the north, like a bird of prey, looking down. Analyzing the area he was in. Searching for something. Anything. It wouldn't take long for him to find what he was looking for. A human female, on her own, walking through the dense forest. Wearing a red dress and skirt to match, she seemed to be going out for an occasion. She would never have made it. Noxor would leave his knowledge about weak points, element of surprise etcetera to give in to his need for lust, diving down through the trees towards the girl. She wouldn't hear the beast dive down, crashing through the canopies towards her and she had no sense of her surroundings. Being in bliss at her own thoughts, happily miming the words to her favourite song. He would grab her with his claws, using them like talons, before flying back up in the air. The girl screaming as she was picked up, thrashing out. Noxor nearly lost grip of her, and so his claws dug deeper, which would cause her skin to be penetrated and start to bleed. He wouldn't care though, as he flew back to the lake, and went back into Xelnaash with his first prey. Using his wings to protect her from the lava, as he had read about how they would incinerate, he would have the female as his first ever fuck toy. He wasted no time in putting his chains and cuffs to use, as well as his cock. His first experience of lust.


	5. Chapter four: Addiction

It was clear to say that the female didn't last the night. He had killed her, impaling her on his cock while beating her and fucking her throughout the time she was alive. His mind going crazy at the pleasure he felt, as he would pump her body full of semen and urine. She had struggled, but after an hour had given up as the crazed demon took his time molesting her body, getting as much as he could out of her.

He would notice she had died and would pull out, letting out a screech of anger and punching her body in the chest, between her clawed and bleeding breasts. The force and how she was hanging would actually split her body in half, her heart, lungs and ribs all falling onto the red, white and yellow stone below. He would sigh out as he walked out of the chamber and went to clean up, using the lava to do so. He would then hit the library again, to see what he could do about his victims dying.

Three days would pass and once again, the books he had read would pile up. He would be burning the ones that didn't interest him, which would be most of them. Only keeping the books about sex and lewd acts, and some on enchantments which he was sure he would need at a later date. It was in one of those enchantment books that he would find what he was looking for, a loud cackle filling the empty castle. He could use body parts to bring back creatures in a brand new body. It just had to be the same body part. The legs. He wasn't sure why, but it was the legs. At this point in his life, he wouldn't have a clue about souls. And how much easier harvesting and manipulating souls were. He would practise the incantation a few times, but he wouldn't use it on the previous female. He wasn't happy with her.

He would clean up her mess, throwing her body into the lava to ignite and waste away. Keeping the heart and lungs, he would store them in a separate room for no real reason. He just wanted to. The castle had many, many empty rooms due to there only being three occupants, not thirty. Noxor would start to feel the craving creep up his back again, tampering his mind. His cock would grow out of his slit, as he felt the surge rush through his bones. He needed to feel it again. He was becoming addicted, crazy. Insane.

He would once again find himself in the overworld a few minutes later, in a new location. He could see lots and lots of humans on some yellow substance in the distance, and some cliffs surrounding him. His itch though was making him crave something else. He had read in the journal about these... animals. Anthropomorphics. Animals with human characteristics. Able to talk like them, having bodies similar to them. But they were still filthy animals. He needed one. He would soar up into the lithosphere, looking down once more. His eyes sharp, able to see near the faintest of movement. This search would take him longer, near an hour. An hour of agony for the demon, as the desire was burning inside of his body. Taking it over. Half of the time he was flying with his dick dangling between his legs, it was that overwhelming. Finally, he would spot a tiger in the distance. Anthro. Being able to tell from its movement. It wasn't until he was closer that he noticed it was a male, not a female. But he had no choice. He was dying inside...


	6. Chapter five: Shapeshifting

It had been a few weeks since he had got his first sex bitch. Noxor had captured four other creatures since then. Two humans, a tiger and a dragon. All but the tiger being female. His incantation was a success, and he was able to bring back the creatures to life with a new body. Keeping their previous memories, they would become more of a torture specimen than a sex slave. He would spend the 'days' fucking, and the 'nights' reading in the library. He had started to hoard the toys and equipment he had read about, but only had a small selection. Two dildos which were pretty small, a ball gag and a leash/collar set. He used the latter often, taking his slaves to the library with him to give him blowjobs while he was reading. If he couldn't find a book he was looking for he would beat them. He was like an abusive boyfriend, although none of his slaves would even consider him that. Noxor wanted to broaden his options, things to do. He was already getting bored of doing the same old, but had to due to the craving inside. He would be reading through a book he had previously discarded, but hadn't got round to burning yet. There, he would find something he had previously overlooked. Something called therianthropy. Shapeshifting animals, able to go from one to another. Some at will, some with a trigger. 'Maybe that would spice things up a little?' he would think to himself, as he read on. Luckily, as this was a demonic book, there was an incantation for this to happen. The only catch? He would have to kill what he wanted to turn into and take their body burn their body while he chanted the incantation. Including the legs. Noxor would take a second but then would shrug his shoulders. He would have the power to shapeshift, for some souls that he had been beating and fucking to oblivion. So what?

He would start off with the female dragon. Going out of his castle, having chained up the dragon with steel. He would create a pit of lava and take the steel chains off, before picking up the dragon, flying over the pit, and dropping her inside. The screams would cause the sadistic demons girth to jump, but there was no time for pleasure. He would have to do the incantation quickly. It would take five minutes for the screaming to stop, and a further five for Noxor to finish the chant. Next, Noxor tested it. He had read that he had to think of the animal he wanted to turn into, and then think the chant as well. Noxor would do just that, and nothing seemed to happen. He would frown, as it seemed to not work, before his wings would be tugged by an imaginary force and then ripped from his body. The demon screeching as he fell to his knees from the sudden pain. His tail was next, the same tugging sensation before it too would be ripped off. A dense, black fog would emit from them, and from his body, creating a haze around the demon. More and more of his body would have this happen before the demon felt something odd. There was no words to explain what it felt like, but the demon would endure it out.

A pain filled minute passed before it all went dead. Noxor would take a few short, hard breaths before opening his eyes, looking down at his arms. Expecting to see the black clawed hands he had. But instead, he saw the blue paws of the dragon. He would slowly get up and could feel himself be weighed down, a large scalie tail had replaced his forked, demonic one. The spell had worked. He could shapeshift into the dragon now. After reveling in his success, the demon would then repeat the process with the other three, having five new forms to work with. Every time he had to endure the same pain, but after the first shift, the pain would fade away, the process near instant. The demon would just smirk to himself as he returned to his usual form, and backflipped into the lava behind him...


	7. Chapter six: The perfect master

In the following months, Noxor would have mastered his new powers, even adding some new ones. Using the final books in the library, he would gain powers to use tentacles from his back of demonic dark matter, have the power of telekinesis and be able to change his body configurations such as his cock. Now having a full arsenal of demonic magic, the breeding master would be at his full potential. He had horded more items, raided sex shops, and gained the knowledge of most of the equipment out there. Having most if not every toy, equipment, or device that can be used for lewd manners. His sadistic tendencies had grown stronger, as his victims would sometimes only last a few hours before he had to use his powers to resurrect them. He had spruced up four more chambers, "02,03,04 and 05" to use as he liked to keep different creatures at all times. His shapeshifting abilities had grown to an army of creatures, and he would use them strategically to lure and trick unsuspecting prey from the overworld to bring back to the depths of his castle. The once feared demon colony for destruction was now being feared for a new reason. For raping and torture. Noxor had lost his sense of thought, the only thing he was able to think about was where his cock was and what he wanted to do next. This would continue for a year, with more and more helpless creatures meeting their new life, and their new master...


	8. Chapter seven: Partnership

The year would draw to a close and the corrupted demon would start to grow bored. His lewd antics was great in all, but he still lacked someone on his level. Someone to speak to. He knew that the only way this would happen was if there was another demonic colony somewhere. But with his new record, it would make his choices limited. Very limited. That is until he came across the realm of Vaelix. Another very small demonic realm, but with similar properties to Noxors own. The grandmaster - Xyvraal - was another cold hearted, sadistic brute that only wanted pets for his use. Noxor had never thought of pets, only slaves. And the ways that Xyvraal would make them willing would be an interesting concept. Corruption to the soul. It was something that Noxor had read about in the outlaw book in the library, the many times he had read it. He could almost recite the book word by word, page by page, chapter by chapter. As all demon magic was the same, to get to the realm of Vaelix would be easy. Just go through a portal.

One day Noxor decided that enough was enough, and he would go and meet this fellow demon. Stepping into the lava, he would mutter the words "Teleportas Vaelix!" and would find himself surrounded motes of light. When they cleared, he would be standing in front of a new castle, one which was owned by the grandmaster himself. He would knock on the door, having to reason with the gatekeeper that the other demon had installed there. Much older and crippled than the two he had at home.

After a brief 'conversation' with Xyvraal, Noxor was about to turn around to go home. He wasn't wanted there, and Noxor was subject to verbal abuse. This wasn't the first time, as his slaves loved to swear at him or insult him, but it was the first time he had been insulted by someone 'on his level'. Something had obviously triggered a revoke from the grandmaster, as he soon stopped Noxor before he was about to return home, to offer him a trial. A trial to be his underling. During the conversation, Noxor had told Xyvraal about his shapeshifting powers, how he can trick and manipulate prey. How he loved to make them bleed while he was fucking them. It was a similar story for the grandmaster himself, minus the former part. It wasn't exactly what Noxor was looking for, as he wanted to be equals, but he would accept the post as long as he was allowed to fuck the prey with the grandmaster.

The agreement worked out, and the trial (Getting five, uncorrupted and healthy prey down without any suspicion) would be a success. Noxor would work under Xyvraal as his underling, snatching the overworld creatures and fucking them with Xyvraal, while he corrupted them into willing whores. The grandmaster wouldn't be one for males though, which saddened Noxor a little, as they were fun to beat. Could take more hits. Xyvraal would have his own small library of books, in which Noxor would raid, soon learning the power to transform genders of creatures to his will.


	9. Chapter eight: Helvina

Things would have worked great under the rule of Xyvraal, Noxor getting a new demon to speak to as he did what he wanted with the prey. Although the verbal abuse hurt at first, Noxor soon grew up and got over it, accepting it willingly. He would start to work on Xelnaash, sprucing it up. He would take the pets that Xyvraal no longer wanted and would take them to his chambers to fuck and then kill at a latter point. As well as getting his own. However, as time past, Noxor grew interested in the Succubi race. Xyvraal having two as his most loyal pets, and often they caused Noxor great trouble. But he liked that about them. He liked the mischief they did, the loyalty to their master. Sure, he had the guards, but they weren't… Succubi.

Off to the books again he would head, as he found two spells. The one that had previously created him, but that needed bodies and a ritual, or another spell, that just needed a body of any creature, to then turn into the succubus. He would set out into the overworld once more, the changes not affecting him anymore like they had done previously. He would set out to find a female, any female, as the book told him that he could imagine the succubus like he wanted, and the spell would recreate that. So he would pick up the closest female, human, and would take her back. Setting her on a table, bolting her in with chains, he would do the chant.

Closing his eyes, he would think about the dream girl. He had started to get a liking for hermaphrodites, but he wanted her to be a shemale normally. The reason for that? She he could grow his race back by pumping semen into other females. However, he would only kill them afterwards. She would imagine her with purple skin, quite the curvy body. Plump, big breasts. Easy to toy with but not too large to steal the show. Her tail to be long, forked like his own. With the ability of her to move it. He would want her to be able to shapeshift as well, and be able to use tendrils to her will. He wanted her to have pointing upward horns, and wings that span out like his own. While he was creating the image in his head, the body would take shape in front of him, the female human screaming, but within a few seconds it had died away, the face being the first thing to have changed. He would be chanting for at least three minutes, as he thought of her name, Helvina.

After the chant had finished, he opened his eyes to see the girl he had fantasised about in front of his very eyes. In flesh and bone. He would take the chains off of her wrists and ankles, so she could lay there comfortably in her new body. Her new life. However, he wasn't finished. He wanted to pass his knowledge to her, like he had been passed previously from the three bodies that made him. He had made an adapted version of the incantation, one that would be easy for just one demon to do, as well as not needing his body to be dead or harmed in any way. He would do just that, to pass on the knowledge he possessed, but, as it was a custom spell with no testing, he wouldn't know that it would also pass on his sadistic tendencies and every single spell he knew. The plan of reproduction getting thrown out of the window as quickly as it came around.

The ritual would take a further five minutes, in which body bodies would raise and clash against each other, Noxor getting blinded by the light. When it subsided, he would be on the ground and she would be back on the table. Her eyes slowly opening. The first sight she would see would be her master, her creator, with a sly smirk on his face.


End file.
